


【港九】千禧（八）

by Luwoolw



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw





	【港九】千禧（八）

接下来要发生什么不言而明。  
黑暗里的对视传递着赤裸的爱和欲，他们望进彼此深邃的眼眸，同时在里面发现了自己。  
紧张和期待一起涌上心头，金廷祐不知不觉地屏住了呼吸。事实上，对今夜将要发生的事他早已做好心理准备，甚至可以说他其实一直在等待它的发生。  
他太爱黄旭熙，爱到想要和他分享自己拥有的一切，包括身体。  
但他又实在没法不害怕，毕竟年纪还轻，未知的事情太多，他不知道那到底会带来伤害还是其他更美好的东西。  
最终他选择相信黄旭熙。  
颤抖着漂亮的长睫，小少爷闭上了眼睛，无声的允许让黄旭熙呼吸一窒，他开始缓缓下移，温柔而细致地轻吻着身下人，给他一点安慰和鼓励。  
像是早就预料了现在的境况一样，黄旭熙进门时没有开灯，黯淡的光线正好减弱他们无处安放的羞怯。而醉酒又是最好的借口，他们抛下往常接吻时的小心和克制，只顾纵情。  
小少爷的双手被牵着举过头顶，最后的打底衫也随着这一动作被彻底剥离。皮肤突然直接接触冷空气让他禁不住微微打颤，可身体的热度似乎不降反升。  
黄旭熙温热的鼻息洒在金廷祐的耳畔，他试探着亲吻恋人的颈侧，锁骨，胸前，然后理所当然地听到自己想听的声音。  
心跳骤然加快，金廷祐难耐地曲起了膝盖，一双长腿磨蹭着黄旭熙的腿侧，从鼻腔漏出几声轻吟。  
半撑在床上的沙田仔停了下来，他把脸贴在小少爷的左胸，然后抬起头看着紧张的恋人笑说：“现在心跳就这么快，等一下要怎么办啊。”  
要怎么办啊，喜欢的心情都快要随着心跳跃出体外，绚烂地在周围散开。  
小少爷睁开盛了水汽的眼睛，伸手搂住沙田仔宽阔的背，声音软得不成样子：“能怎么办啊，就这样了呗。”  
喜欢就喜欢了，哪怕是最不靠谱的一见钟情。做了就做了，哪怕是违背人类身体规律的一派胡来。他都认了。  
黄旭熙没想到他会说出这样一句话，心里顿时也软成一滩水，准备好的情话通通都说不出口了，只剩最真诚最炽热的爱意想要说给他听。  
最好是用余生，慢慢说给他听。  
而此刻最要紧的，还是要把该做的事继续做下去。  
黄旭熙俯身吻着金廷祐，双手也开始无师自通地上下抚摸，偶尔的揉捏让金廷祐羞得想要逃开，却只能压抑喘息小声吸着气。  
做乱的手最终停在小少爷纤细的腰，黄旭熙约摸越喜欢，喜欢到突然弯腰下去嗟了一口，刺激得小少爷猛地弓起身体，差点脱口而出一声呻吟。  
腰是他的敏感区，更何况有了身上的人是黄旭熙这个认知，小少爷感觉自己一下起了很大反应。  
黄旭熙笑着伸手探下去，很是体贴地为他除去束缚，给予他比上次更娴熟的抚慰。  
胯间的脆弱被恋人拢在手里，金廷祐舒服得发出一声又一声闷哼。他已经喘得不成样子，只能攀着小男友的肩膀张嘴大口大口汲取氧气。然而黄旭熙手上的动作在感受到他的临界时突然停下，转而俯身凑在他的耳边说：“我们换个方法，你等我一起。”  
小少爷难受得皱眉，没来得及说出反对的话就被一把翻了个身。他不满地挣扎，想重新翻身过来看着黄旭熙，却被他抓住了双手按在床的两侧，警告地说：“别动，这样你会好受一点。”  
爆发的男性荷尔蒙让沙田仔完全不像十六岁的少年，小少爷愣了一下，闷在枕头里笑说：“上次不是说不会，现在怎么这么会。”  
黄旭熙耳根热了一下，选择避开这个问题。他伸手从枕头底下拿出润滑剂和安全套，一边研究一边打开了包装。  
金廷祐不会说他的背包里也装了这两样东西，是在来的路上买的，既然黄旭熙有所准备，他就安心躺着坐享其成了。  
要不怎么说有倾盖如故的默契。  
怕冰冷的润滑剂让金廷祐不舒服，黄旭熙还特地在手心里捂了一会儿才小心翼翼地把它抹进他的臀缝。  
扩张的过程比想象中的困难很多，才进去两个指节金廷祐就痛得不行，即使黄旭熙着急地抹了小半管润滑都没法替他缓解哪怕一点点。  
沙田仔默默比较着一根手指的两个指节和自己身下蠢蠢欲动的东西的尺寸，突然有了放弃的想法。如果就这样进去，他的宝贝会不会真的疼晕。  
果然男生和男生还是不行。黄旭熙相当难过地想。  
可没等他把手指抽出来，小少爷就先伸手捂住了他的眼睛。  
“旭熙，别看我，闭上眼睛就没事了。”  
看不到身下人皱眉想哭的样子，这样或许能继续进行。黄旭熙知道金廷祐的意思，如果这时候半途而废反而显得矫情，所以他咬咬牙把手指全都送了进去。  
然后是第二根、第三根手指。金廷祐快要忍不住哭出来了，他疼得想咬自己的唇，嘴上却催促黄旭熙再快一点，甚至说：“别用手了，你直接进来。”  
长痛不如短痛，他是这样想的。  
然而等到性器真正进入身体时他就后悔了。  
疼，太疼了，疼得他眼泪瞬间流了满脸。身下仿佛被一把钝刀缓缓插入，捅得他像被撕裂一样的疼。全部进入时，他十指发白地抓着身体两侧的被单，把被单全都抓得皱巴巴，乱糟糟。  
黄旭熙强迫自己不去注意恋人的泪眼，直到听到他压抑的抽泣声弱了些才小心翼翼地问：“我可以动了吗？”  
金廷祐很想说不可以，因为太痛了，但事到如今还退缩的话前半段受的痛楚就都白费了，所以他点了点头，示意可以。  
真正动起来又是另一种痛苦，金廷祐感觉那把钝刀开始在自己的体内翻搅，搅得他五脏六腑都痛。渐渐地，他连哭都哭不出来了，只是无声地淌着眼泪。黄旭熙越看越是心疼得不行，索性偏头不看，只管一边缓慢抽插一边轻轻浅浅地亲吻他的脖子和背。  
不知道过了多久，小少爷呜咽抽泣的声音终于变成了平稳的轻哼，黄旭熙俯身去亲吻他泪湿的眼睫，不带情欲，只是怜惜和安慰。  
等他真正适应后，黄旭熙加快了抽插的速度，一下又一下地摩擦着他湿热的甬道。在持续的痛感中，小少爷终于感觉到一点陌生的，自尾椎而起的酥麻，于是不自觉地叫了出来。像是受到莫大的鼓励一样，黄旭熙速度更快地进出，把他顶撞得无意识地呜呜哭叫。  
金廷祐这辈子都没这样狼狈过。满脸是泪，浑身是汗，身后更是湿哒哒黏糊糊的，被人完整地填满。  
做到后来，他又开始低声抽泣，不知道是疼的还是爽的，各种刺激的感觉自交合的地方传来，他已经没法分辨。在意识混沌中，他叫着恋人的名字说我爱你，也哼哼唧唧求饶说慢一点，温软而清亮的声线不管说什么，听在黄旭熙耳里都算作催情。  
高频率的抽插进行了很久，最后一起高潮时黄旭熙低头吻了他的肩膀，他双眼失着神，感觉到身前身后都是一片黏腻。  
像是终于完成了什么重大仪式，沙田仔松了口气，他把小少爷翻过身来，低头亲亲他哭红的眼尾说：“对不起，是不是好疼？”  
小金少爷哑了嗓子：“疼死了。”  
沙田仔懊悔地闭了一下眼睛，犹豫地决定：“那……以后不做了。”  
小少爷被他的逻辑气到了，没好气地抬手推了他一下：“不做你怎么进步。”  
沙田仔愣了两秒，后知后觉地笑了，既开心又有些不好意思：“我以后会轻一点的。”  
小少爷脸红红地扯过被子遮住自己，只露出一双眼睛，闷闷地“嗯”了一声。


End file.
